


Survived

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor! Jr. & Gangster! JB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survived

Jaebum's vision is dark. Well obviously since his eyes are closed. His head is pounding. He can _feel_ pain. He _hear_ the ECG machine beeping as his heart beats. As he _breathes_. Shit. This is not a good sign. Jaebum hesitantly opens his eyes. 

The room is dimly lit thank goodness. He felt the soft sheets under him. The hospital.  _Who the hell found me?_

The door swings open and a doctor walks in with a clipboard in his hand. Jaebum turns to him and the doctor looks up. "Oh welcome back," the doctor said, writing something on his paper. He stood beside Jaebum and looked at him.

"What do you mean 'welcome back'?" Jaebum asked, his voice husky, his throat sore. 

"You died basically. Your heart stopped but we managed to get you back. You were in a coma for 3 days though," the doctor explained. Jaebum frowned at the sudden gush of information going into his head.  _Damn doctors._ He could have been fine living in hell right now if it weren't for their so called 'heroic act'. 

"Do you know where are my things?" Jaebum asked.

"Yeah. I'll go get them for you. Meanwhile, don't move so much yeah?" he smiled and walked out. The doctor, Jinyoung is his name apparently because Jaebum glanced at his name tag to know who's responsible for ruining his life and  _not_ because he's kinda cute and has a really nice smile, came back with a ziplock bag with all his belongings - handphone and wallet - and went back out after giving it to Jaebum. Jaebum sighed as his phone startup screen appeared when he held down the lock button. 

3 messages, all from Mark, popped up.

 

_It's nice knowing you, man. Hopefully there are some hot devils in hell later._

_You didn't reply. Huh. I guess this is it. Goodbye bro._

_I love you._

 

Jaebum scoffed at the last message and winced when his chest hurt. He pressed on Mark's contact and waited for his bestfriend to answer the call. The ringing ended and before Jaebum could say anything, Mark answered in a really fake clueless person.

"Who is this? I don't know anyone with this number."

"It's me," Jaebum spoke.

"Jaebum??"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?? You scared me dude!" Mark shouted but sounded relieved that it wasn't the police.

"Yeah thank god I'm not coz your acting sucks," Jaebum grumbled.

"Okay but serious talk. Why are you still alive?"

"I guess someone found me," Jaebum sighed, running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
